


A Happy Ending

by Patef7461



Category: Ginny & Georgia (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Cuties, F/F, F/M, No character bashing, They're cute, eh not bad, gin and marc, ginny and marcus, i dub garcus, no ginny abby or marcus slander, someone give a ship name for ginny and marcus, wait thats cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patef7461/pseuds/Patef7461
Summary: in which everything went rightBasically, I fucking hate the ending of Ginny & Georgia and was done waiting for people to write fanfics so I decided to write one myselfeven though I'm fucking trassshhh at writing ahah sorry if u read this shitDisclaimer: If I was the owner I wouldn't put Ginny and Hunter together. Therefore, I don't own Ginny & GeorgiaWarning: I've read a lot of comments on Tiktok/Youtube about how Marcus used to be a player, how Abby is so two-faced, Ginny was a spoiled brat and Max was a self-absorbed bitch. While these may have a bit of truth there, we have to remember that these characters are just teenagers and live in a mad stressful environment. They are just kids and this show is so realistic for showing flaws in every character. It shows how human they are. You can leave lighthearted comments, (eg. "Ginny was acting a bit bratty at this part.") Those don't bother me. But when you say ( "Oh my god, Ginny was an absolute spoiled brat I fucking hate her so much.") then bye cuz I ain't tolerating no character bashing on here or ever. I used to be so against Max and Abby until I realized their flaws make them human and make them grow up. So just don't.
Relationships: Marcus Baker & Ginny Miller, Marcus Baker/Ginny Miller, Max Baker/Abby Litman - Slightly Implied/ Kind of Unrequited
Comments: 37
Kudos: 70





	1. 1

<><><><><><><>

**This work has some canon events. It starts with Sophie and Max's breakup.**

**This entire chapter is just the show part of Max and Sophie's breakup. Nothing has changed in this scene. I don't think anything will change until after the girls go and comfort Max.**

<><><><><><><>

Max was lounging on her bed when Sophie knocked.

"Hey, your mom let me in," She said quietly, walking in. 

Max jumped up and ran to kiss her.

"Hi, my beautiful New Yorker." She squealed excitedly. "Guess what. I found this bus from Boston to New York and it's only eight bucks. Less than a latte."

Max led her girlfriend onto her bed, not noticing how Sophie faltered slightly. Once they sat down, Max's expression lifted into one of concern once she realized something was bugging Sophie.

"Are you ok?" Max asked with a slightly nervous chuckle.

Sophie sighed and then inhaled shakily. "Max..." She sighed again and put her hand on top of Max's. "You know, a lot of the time I feel like... a loner, or like my friend's don't really know me or like, maybe I just don't know how to be myself around them, but... with you, it's like taking a vacation from all of that."

Max now looked confused then smiled and cocked her head. "A vacation." She mused. "I'm not the Florida Keys, I'm a person."

Sophie looked down at their entwined hands.

"You breaking up with me?" Max joked, smiling at her.

Sophie slipped her hand away and breathed a quick "Yeah."

Max's smile disappeared and she shook her head slightly. "Oh my god i- I was just saying... I didn't mean that, but-" She stopped once she realized Sophie was serious. "You're breaking up with me?"

Sophie looked tearful. "This is really hard. I just-i don't wanna hurt you. And... there's nothing wrong with you. You're a great girlfriend." Max was starting to tear up. "I just-i don't... I don't see it working when I go to college." 

"It's only November," Max said with a quiver in her voice. 

Sophie looked at her with a helpless expression on her face.

Max started slightly shaking and more tears sprang up. "You don't... You don't love me?"

Sophie sighed and looked down. "It just doesn't feel like... you would hope it would when... like, if you really knew."

Both girls had tears in their eyes and Max wiped her hands across her face. 

"Can I hug you?" Sophie asked after a moment of silence.

Max let out a half sob-half laugh and sniffled out a "Ya." 

Sophie embraced her (now ex) girlfriend and Max started silently crying. Sophie's tears fell from her eyes. After a few seconds, Max pulled back and turned to face her. Sophie sighed.

"I'm gonna go." Sophie chocked out through tears. This statement was followed by a strangled "Yeah," by Max.

Sophie walked out and Max started sobbing more freely, her heart breaking as Sophie left her.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Zion have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL FOLLOWING CANON
> 
> So these 'chapters' are pretty boring. I'm trying to add emotion into my writing but I dont think it's working very well.

Across the street, unaware of her best friend's suffering, Ginny lay on her bed reading a book. she heard a camera shutter from the door of her room and looked up. 

"Can you not?" She asked in annoyance.

"Through the lens is how the world makes sense to me." Zion Miller replied.

Ginny looked back to her book. "Oh really? and what's it telling you now?"

Zion looked down at the photo and declared, "That you're pissed."

Ginny flopped her book back onto her bed and sat up. "I _begged you_ not to sleep with Mom. She happy, dad, happier than I've ever seen her."

Ginny Miller was absolutely pissed but tried not to show it too outwardly. It happened every time. her dad comes back, her parents hook up, her dad leaves.

The same cycle, over and over and _over_ again. 

Ginny had foolishly hoped this time would be different. But _no_ , For some reason Zion and Georgia could never keep their hands off each other, even when one of them had a significant other.

Zion had sat down on the bed in front of Ginny. "And I respect that," He said softly.

"If you did, you'd stop messing with her," Ginny interjected. 

Ginny cared about Georgia, a lot. No matter how hateful she got sometimes, how it bugged her when her mother kept secrets, Georgia was Ginny's mother, who had been taking care of her since she was 15 years old. 

"It's not that simple," Zion replied simply.  
  


Ginny looked her father in the eye. "Yes, it is. Why can't you leave her alone?"

Zion smiled. "Because you can't choose who you love. your person is your person and that is undeniable."

In the first part, Ginny's mind flitted to the image of Marcus Baker.

Marcus Baker in the bathroom at Sophomore sleepover, how they'd almost kissed. Marcus Baker's face when Ginny had said, "Hunter went down on me." Marcus Baker when he climbed into her bedroom through her window and just talked to her. Marcus Baker handing her her birthday present.

So many more memories flashed through her mind in a split second until it focused on Marcus Baker sleeping (adorably) in his bed, a side of his face bruised and squished against the pillow.

Ginny urged her mind to concentrate on the present, at her dad who was still talking.

"Your mom and I have that." Zion paused for a second, then continued. "Look, I want us to be a family. For real."

Ginny just stared.

"How's that book going?" Zion gestured to the book.

Ginny picked it up and trifled through the pages. "It's good."

"You figure out the code yet?"

Ginny stopped at a particular page. "47 Knob Hill" She looked back up to her dad.

Zion smiled. "That's the address to an apartment in Boston. i want us all to live together."

Ginny (again) stared until the words comprehended in her brain and she was left shocked. "You're really doing this?"

"Sure am."

"But-mom agreed? but what about Paul?"

Ginny was sure this was just a dream and was going to pinch herself to wake up, then decided 'fuck it' because if this really was a dream, maybe she could live in it for a few more seconds.

"She's gonna talk to him." Zion snapped her out of her thoughts. 

Ginny stared for a second, shook her head slightly as tears of joy started filling behind her bottom eyelids and lunged at her dad, catching him in a strong hug. She smiled and laughed shakily. 

When she pulled away, Zion spoke up again. "I'm sorry it took so long for your mom and I to get this right."

"Yeah, well" Ginny sniffled. "You both are assholes, so..." she was only half-joking. Zion smiled broadly.

Just then. Ginny's phone chimed. 

she looked down at the notification.

**Abby**

SOS Max's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youu for reading. next chapter i think is when the plot changes slightly. Not much, just a bit, but it will change a lot of things.
> 
> Good morning/day/night!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baker's house...
> 
> 'ANG" comforts Max, Marcus and Ginny are ok, and Abby has a talk with Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when things start going slightly off canon

all of MANG were gathered against Max as she sniffled in her room.

"I don't understand." Abby laid her head against Max's. "I thought she loved me back."

Nora out a hand to Max's calf. "Oh, babe. I don't know."

Abby turned Max's face to look at her. "She's just immature. OK?"

As she said this, Abby Litman wanted to bash Sophie Sanchez's face against the wall over and over again. It was bad enough that she had managed to snag Abby's best friend (and more? She's still not sure yet.) but then the bitch goes and breaks Max's heart.

"She doesn't know what she missing out on, she is _not_ on your level." Abby continued.

"But I want her on my level," Max whined. "My level is like lonely without her." She swivelled her head to look at Ginny. "I can switch levels, right? like, what level does she want?" Max was looking desperately back and forth between her friends.

"Max, she sucks," Ginny said firmly.

"Yeah, she is _so_ sucky," Norah agreed quickly.

Ginny looked at her for a second. "Good one."

"You know what?" Abby interjected. "I've already forgotten about her, Sophie _who_?" She looked at Max's face then kept ranting. "Isn't she that basic bitch who's always posting thirst traps on social media?"

Instead of making Max stop crying, it only made her more distressed and she sucked in a breath. "Ohhhh, her thirst traps. _God_ , she was so hot." Max moaned out. "I'm never gonna date someone that hot ever again. and-uh- is that what you guys think? You just- don't think I'm hot enough for her?"

Norah protested loudly. "What? No, no, no, no, no. _Not_ with your cheekbones."

"Max, you shouldn't even be said. You should get mad instead. _Mad_ is healthier." Ginny looked at Max intensely.

Norah pulled a face. "Is it?"

"Mad," Max stated softly with furrowed brows.

Suddenly Abby started. "Oh screw her! who does she think she is? I'm-I'm just over it. She's dead to me."

"Dead! Buried." Ginny continued.

"Bottom of the ocean," Norah stated.

"Fish food," Abby shouted.

as Norah hummed in agreement, Max nodded her head more. "Yeah. YEAH! Fish food! Mad!" she kept nodding but her face had started to crumble again and her voice got a little weaker.

Then she let out a squeak and her face completely slackened. "Yeah."

_This is not working,_ Ginny thought.

Abby took Max's head to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. "Ok. Ok. You know what's gonna make you feel instantly better?"

"Death?" Max asked miserably.

"No."Abby stopped for dramatic effect. "Oreos. Norah, get the Oreos,"

Norah got up to her backpack and got out some Oreos while Max trembled and squeaked.

Ginny laid her head on Max's shoulder and mumbled out "It's ok. it's ok."

Abby grabbed the Oreos and took off the top. She gave the cream-filled bottom to Max who started licking it. "I feel like there's just this pit... in my chest. and like, I can't stop thinking about her and wondering... if she's thinking about me." She sniffled through and grabbed another cream oreo from Abby's hands.

Max continued. "And she just _bailed_." She sobbed some more while licking the cookie. "She bailed... (sniffle) I just didn't think love was like this."

Abby scoffed. "Really? Hang out with my family a bit." Ginny and Norah gave her a concerned look. "See why I've never had a boyfriend. Goddamn."

"Hey, ok, ok," Norah said, then turned to Max. "Look, Max, love is not always like that. And when the right person loves you, you'll feel it."

Abby's intruding thoughts were filled with Max while Ginny mentally slapped herself for thinking of Marcus while her best friend was in pain.

"See?" Abby took Max's hand. " _This_ is love. This is love."

Max let out a dry chuckle as Abby wound her arm around her. Max leaned her head against Abby.

Ginny had an overwhelming feeling in her gut, seeing her two best friends comforting Max. She _needed_ to find Marcus, right now. Nevermind the fact that he hated her as he was ignoring her texts. Ginny knew she messed up big time, just unleashing her pent up anger on him and causing him to get into an accident.   
  


Ginny needed to apologize.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ginny got up. 

Abby watched her leave.

**(A/N This is when it goes slightly differently)**

Abby Litman wasn't stupid. She was observant and always paid attention to the smallest details. Max and Norah may not have seen it, but Abby saw the slightly flushed cheeks ginny got when talking about Marcus. She could feel the chemistry between the two and wondered when Ginny would be smart enough to realize how she felt. 

It seems like now.

Abby decided to wait for a couple of moments before calling Ginny back.

Ginny followed the hallway to Marcus' room. His door was ajared. Marcus was lying facing away from her and Ginny raised her hand to knock on the door.

Marcus turned slowly to see who it was and Ginny nearly took a double take. Was it just her, or did marcus look even more beautiful lying like that?

"What are you doing here?" Marcus' slightly gruff voice penetrated her thoughts as he sat up.

Ginny attempted a smile and stepped into the room. "So this is your room, huh? her face dropped. "How are you feeling?" Ginny's voice cracked slightly.

Marcus opened his mouth. "Im, uh..." He apparently couldn't say with words how he was feeling so he just waved his arms around slightly. 

Ginny's heart dropped. "I'm...Im so sorry. Im so, so sorry. I..." Ginny tried to calm her voice. "I know you're ignoring my texts. I know it's all my fault. I said all those mean things and..."

Ginny's face crumbled and her voice grew strangled. "I'm the reason you got hurt and you probably hate me." Her lips trembled and tears tugged at her eyes.

Marcus smiled slightly and shook his head. "I wasnt not texting you. I haven't seen my phone since the accident." He sat up a bit more. "It's probably on the side of the road somewhere."

This made Ginny pause then sob quietly. Marcus got up and softly said, "Hey."

He walked toward her and Ginny folded herself into his lanky arms, her head on his chest. She tightened her hold around him and sobbed silently, while Marcus put a hand to the back of her head and one on her waist.

Ginny felt like if she got struck by a lightning bolt right now, she would die happy in Marcus' arms. She felt so _at home_ and safe that she could keep crying for years.

After a few seconds, Marcus pulled her head back and leaned down to kiss her. 

Ginny really wanted to, honest, but then images of Hunter flashed through her mind. 

_Hunter_ , She realized. _Im still with Hunter._

Ginny now knew for a fact who she was in love with, and it wasn't Hunter. Nevertheless, she wasn't a cheater, so before Marcus could touch his lips softly with hers, Ginny pulled back and said, "We cant."

They looked at each other for a few seconds until Marcus saw Abby lingering at his doorway.

"Heyy, guys, what's up?"

Ginny gasped and pushed herself away from Marcus, her eyes wide like a deer in a headlight.

"Max is trying to call Sophie. Thought I should come get ya." Abby turned to go and after glancing at Marcus for a quick second, Ginny went too.

Ginny followed Abby quickly. "Abby, Abby, i-"

Abby made a 'no' gesture with her hand. "I-i had a feeling you thought of Marcus that way. But we don't need to talk about it now. Our friend is devastated right now, and she is feeling incredibly betrayed, and the only thing- the _only_ thing that could make it worse is if she found that her new best friend, who she's been nothing but supportive and amazing to, had a secret something with her twin brother behind her back."

"I have to tell her," Ginny whispered desperately. 

"No. You don't. After, but not now, ok? She would be devastated. My parents' divorce is bad enough, I cannot lose MANG too, and that is exactly what would happen. So not now, ok? when she's calmed down, you can. and I know you're not a cheater, so I know you're not having _sex_ with Marcus, but please, just not right now."

Ginny nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of lines here that changed


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Hunter break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when canon gets thrown out the windowww
> 
> The show doesn't say what day all this happens so today is Saturday and Ginny just has an extra shift.

_< ><><><><><>_

_Friday..._

_As Ginny walks downstairs, she spots Marcus' phone almost hidden under the couch pillows. She decides to take it for now and give it back tomorrow._

_< ><><><><><>_

Saturday...

Ginny took a deep breath as she sat waiting for Hunter.

She had shot him a quick text to meet her here to talk and had asked Joe for a little break to sort everything out. Joe, the cool dude he is, complied.

Ginny's feeling of dread worsened as she spotted Hunter walking toward her. He shot her a smile and sat down. 

"Hey," Ginny breathed.

"Hey, listen, we both said some pretty messed up things that day, and-" Hunter started.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I don't want it to end like that." Ginny interrupted.

"I don't want it to end at all." Hunter declared.

"W-what?" Ginny did a double-take.

"I don't want us to end. Because... I love you." 

Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly open. "I-Hunter..." Ginny shook her head sadly. "Im sorry, but i-i don't think this is working. We need to end this."

the nervous smile on Hunter's face disappeared and his face slackened. "No-Ginny, please, we can work this out. Couples get into fights all the time."

Ginny smiled bitterly. "I'm sorry, Hunter, I have so much love for you, but I'm not _in_ love with you." She winced slightly, waiting for his reaction.

Hunter's face morphed into one of knowing. "It's... someone else right? another boy?"

Ginny inhaled. "Yeah. it is."

Hunter felt like his world had just crashed down. "W-who?" His voice broke slightly.

Ginny ignored the question. "I only got my feelings sorted out yesterday and so I knew I had to end it. I'm so sorry, Hunter, you were such an amazing boyfriend. Any girl would be lucky to have you, but you're just not for me."

"I-yeah. Ok then." Hunter got up and turned to go, but then looked back. His eyes were slightly teary. "You were an amazing girlfriend too. That boy you like would be lucky to have you."

Ginny got up too. "Thank you. Friends?"

"Friends." Hunter reached over and gave her a quick hug, relishing in her for a few seconds until she tugged back.

"I uh, have to go. My shift and all."

"K. Bye," Hunter walked out.

Ginny walked back to her post and Joe smiled at her. "You look so much better." 

Ginny smiled back. "Yeah, that was a ton of stress off my shoulders."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a really short chapter but I think I have a bit of a plan for the next one. 
> 
> I think I'm gonna have Ginny call an SOS at her house and tell the girls what she feels for Marcus and the breakup, and then I think ill make Zion and Ginny's talk in her house instead of the cafe.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny talks to MANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I was originally going to put in Zion and Ginny's talk in this too but i don't feel like writing so much right now soooo i post this and then work on a next chapter by night or something

After Ginny's shift, she realizes that now would be a perfect time to talk to MANG about the breakup and Marcus. After all, that would get pretty much all the stress off her shoulders and she was feeling pretty courageous today.

**Ginny**

SOS my house

**Abby**

omw

**Max**

ill be there

**Norah**

ofc

Ginny sat down on her bed for approximately 5 minutes until her friends burst in. In the back of her mind, she thanked her lucky stars that she got friends who would answer her beck and call.

Max seemed to be in a much better mood, which Ginny was relieved of. This would make it easier to tell her. 

"Hellooo, my beautiful friends." Max collapsed onto the bed and Abby and Norah sat down too.

"Hey," Ginny smiled nervously and met Abby's eyes. She seemed to be asking a silent question, one that Ginny knew. Ginny nodded slightly and Abby made an "Oh," face and smiled encouragingly.

"So what's the occasion?" Norah looked concerned. "Is something wrong?" 

Ginny shook her head. "No, it's-actually something I've been meaning to tell you since yesterday, but, Max, you were having a rough day so I decided to wait until today." Ginny rambled.

All of them stared at her.

"And, Max, you might get mad, but please hear me out here."

Max nodded slowly. "Oookay, what is it?" She asked with a laugh

"I broke up with Hunter today." Ginny rushed the words out and waited for her friends' reactions.

"WHAT?!" Max and Norah shouted while Abby just looked shocked.

"Wait-why?" Max spluttered.

"Because... I started to have feelings... for someone else."

"Ohh..." Norah nodded slowly.  
  


"Ok, soo why would i be mad about that?" Max cocked her head.

"Wait wait wait. Was there any other reason for the breakup?" Abby interrupted and waved her hands around. "Do i need to beAT HIM UP?!" 

"No no no, he was amazing, I'm just... not meant for him." Ginny reassured. "And... Max, i don't think you would like the boy i have feelings for."

"Hm. I mean, if you like whoever it is, then i wont-stop you or anything."

Ginny took a deep breath. "That's not all. I think i Love him."

Once again 3 sets of shocked eyes fixated on her and Ginny suddenly felt all her confidence leave her.

"W-wait. You _love_ him?!" Abby's eyes widened.

Ginny nodded nervously.

"Hey, hey, you _know_?!" Max asked Abby. "You know who it is?"

"I-yeah, i noticed at school a bit, but... Ginny, are you sure it's _love_??!"

Ginny nodded again. "I've had a lot of time to think about it and I'm sure now."

"Ok, ok who is ittt?" Max squealed. They all looked more excited than shocked now and Ginny felt some of her confidence return.

"Um-it's Marcus." She said it so quickly she didn't think her friends had heard her. Judging from their reactions, they did.

Max's mouth was wide open and Norah brought her hand up to shut it, all of them still staring at Ginny. 

Ginny started fidgeting. "Erm, guys? S-say something? anything?"

"Y'know, you two would make a cute pair." Abby shrugged nonchalantly.

"I-wait wait wait. Hold ON for one second." Max shook her head rapidly. "My TWIN BROTHER?! Ginnyy, I've told you what he's like! Like- I love him and all _sometimes_ , but he's a jerk with girls."

"I-i know, that's what i thought too, but we've been friends for a while and he's actually really sweet. And-uh- he's helped me. a lot when it came to my problems. Like, he listens to all my rants about my family and all and he always asks how I'm doing."

Norah nodded a bit. "That- that does seem nice. Yeah, maybe he really cares about her, Max."

Max looked deep in thought. "Do you think he loves you back?" She asked suddenly. 

"I- i really hope so." Ginny hesitated.

"Are you going to tell him?" Abby asked.

Ginny nodded. "I am. I won't know if I don't ask, right?" She looked at Max. "Max? Are-are you ok with that?"

Max shot a small smile that way. "well, I can't stop love, so yeah. Just- _promise_ me, if something happens between you two, please don't stop being my best friend. Because, ginny, I don't want to lose you because of my brother."

Ginny laughed, all the nervousness sliding out of her. "Of course. You're my best friend, through and through." 

Max laughed and threw her arms around Ginny and Norah. Abby pulled Norah and Ginny closer to her until all four girls were in a big hug. 

"Ok, ok let me get this clear. We're gonna beat him up if he hurts you, Ginny." Abby said which caused everyone to laugh.

"Hopefully that won't be necessary." Ginny chuckled.

All the girls felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. Max's friendship with Ginny was secure and Ginny felt such a big weight off her shoulders now that she said her feelings out loud. Norah was deliriously happy. She had felt like Ginny was hiding something and was so afraid something would happen to MANG. And Abby felt like she could live in the moment forever. Surrounded by her best friends, no parents to worry about, no insecurities to fret over and no feelings to suppress. 

A camera clicked from the doorway and all the girls looked up. Zion was standing there with a sad smile on his face. 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zion is leaving
> 
> Ginny says I Love You

The girls seemed to realize that Zion wanted to have a talk so they all shuffled out, saying goodbyes and promises to see each other tomorrow. 

Ginny smiled and waved her goodbyes, then turned to her dad, who still had that small sad smile on his face. 

"Hey, dad what's wrong?" She was still smiling a bit from the past few minutes. 

Zion sighed heavily and sat down opposite her. He continued to smile but looked a bit subdued. He opened his mouth to speak and suddenly, Ginny realized what was happening and her smile faded. 

"You're leaving."

Zion closed his mouth.

"You and mom, it happened again."

Zion reached for her hand. "Look, I love you _so_ much-"

"Why, what happened?" Ginny interrupted.

"-But you were right. Ok, you've got a life here, it's not fair for me to come in and mess it up."

"I said i didn't want you to mess up _mom's_ life, _I_ want you here. What happened?!"

Zion ignored the question again. "Look, I'll be close by. You got my new address. Ill see you on the reg."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears and suddenly, the happiness she had felt with her friends seemed like weeks ago. "You said this time was different... and i believed you. I let myself believe you, I'm so stupid." She ended with a bitter laugh.

"Look, i know. I'm _sorry_ , gumy bear, i mean it."

Ginny shook her head. "What happened?"

"Look, it doesn't matter, ok? This is nobody's fault." He reached for her hand again. "I am so proud of you and who you've become." 

Ginny yanked her hand back before he could grab it and stormed downstairs, leaving Zion sitting on her bed, looking dejected.

Of course. Obviously this would happen. Ginny wanted to kick herself for ever believing her mom and dad could work it out, could live together, could be a _family_. The idea had seemed so exciting the day before, and now, after a day, that foolish dream had been crushed.

Marcus was watching a show on his laptop when he heard a clattering at the window. He looked over and smiled when he saw Ginny drop down. "Interesting entrance."

Ginny pulled down her grey shirt a bit and answered, "Inspired by a friend."

Ginny hopped onto his bed and Marcus closed his laptop, sat up and stared at her.

"Hi." Ginny said simply.

"Hi." Marcus couldn't help but get giddy on the inside about this simple thing. Ginny jumping into his bedroom from the window just like how he himself did to her.

Ginny took a deep breath and said. "I broke up with Hunter."

Marcus blinked once. "Oh, I'm-uh-sor-"

"My dad's leaving."

Marcus blinked once more. "Shit, im sorry."

"I think i love you too."

This rendered Marcus speechless for a few beats until he breathed out a "What?"

"I tried to fight it because-i mean-" Ginny scoffed and waved a hand. "- _hello_? but- i-i think about you a lot. M-more than i should. and i did love hunter, just not like you, so that was confusing, but- i think about _you_ all the time. And i don't wanna be like my parents. I don't wanna run from this."

Marcus still stared.

"I love you-" Ginny clicked her tongue. "-so." She sighed and cleared her throat slightly. "I just, i just said a bunch of words..." She spoke a bit louder. "But i don't regret it because- because _love_ is undeniable, so," She chuckled a bit.

Marcus still didnt say a word so Ginny started backtracking and panicking a bit. 

"Actually, actually i do regret it. I take that back. I-am i-" Marcus smiled and started moving closer to her but she paid no notice. "Am i dying? I-"

Ginny was silenced as Marcus cupped the right side of her face and brought her closer to him. They shared a soft kiss which lit fireworks behind Marcus' eyes. He pulled back a bit. "Wait. This isn't like a daddy-issues thing, right?"

Ginny sighed audibly. "Sometimes you're so hard to like."

Marcus mumbled a quick, "Well, feelings are hard," as Ginny grabbed his neck and brought him back in for another kiss.

When they parted, Marcus shook his head a bit and closed his eyes for a moment. "Yeah- this, probably isn't good for concussion recovery."

Ginny's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with both her hands. She looked so concerned and adorable that Marcus felt like grabbing her again and kissing the daylights out of her. "I'm sorry!"

Marcus blinked and looked back at her with a broad smile. "Oh i don't care." He leaned over and tucked a strand of curly hair behind her right ear. "I just... really like your face."

Ginny's hands dropped from her mouth and she smiled shyly. Marcus brought her back in for a deep long kiss. 

**(and yall know what happened next but im not comfortable writing about intense makeout sessions or sex sorry)**

Ginny glanced to the side at Marcus, who was flushed red. "Wow."

Marcus looked at her and chuckled. "Yeah."

They looked back up to the ceiling for a few moments. Marcus broke the silence. "Well, i wasn't a virgin this time. Plus i did some googling."

Ginny looked back at him. "Wait. What?"

"No i mean, like, not in a creepy way, just research."

"No-" Ginny flipped onto her side. "-No, you were a virgin, when we..."

"Yeah." Marcus stated.

"Why didnt you tell me?"

Marcus smiled embarrassingly. "I, uh, wanted you to think i was cool."

Ginny made an "Aww" sound and then flipped back onto her back. "I would've gotten balloons."

This elicited a silent wheeze from Marcus and Ginny felt accomplished. Barely anyone from school had seen Marcus smile and laugh genuinly since last year and for Ginny to know that she herself made him happy, made her stomach swarm with butterflies.

"Hey...uh..." Marus started in a serious voice which made Ginny turn her head to look at him. "You know my friend died last year." Ginny nodded silently. "For a couple months after that, things got... really bad for me...... I'd be at school, whatever, talking to people, an, uh, I'd just wanna scream at them, 'Cant you see I need help?'" Ginny sighed. "Obviously, I never did that."

They strayed into silence.

"And i thought about dying." At this, Ginny glanced at him, her heart cracking on the inside. "A lot... Like 'ok, at least there's that option.'... Things just got... really dark...and...I really scared myself." 

Ginny looked down then looked up as soon as Marcus' next words fell from his pink lips. "I saw you with the lighter... and we don't have to talk about it, _but_ we can." Ginny could hear the tiny smile on his face as he said, "If you wanna scream at me that you need help."

Ginny took a breath and started. "I... I have... these _feelings_. Like they're gonna explode out of my- my eyes, my teeth. And the burning... concentrates it." She looked at her-what? Lover? boyfriend? "Like-a release. and then I-I feel better."

Marcus slowly flipped onto his side to face Ginny and she copied his movement. "Ok...But maybe..." He took her hand and gazed at her. "It might help to talk to someone... I went to therapy... took medicine... Things got better."

Silence.

"Yeah, I-" Ginny took an inhale through her nose. "I gues I-I thought it was ok because... no one knew about it."

"Come here." Marcus uttered softly and opened his arms, flipping onto his back. Ginny slid into them and rested her head against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. It was calming and steady, somehow it made Ginny's beat match with it.

They strayed back into a comfortable silence.

"So what happens now?" Ginny practically whispered. 

"Go out with me?" Marcus' voice was slightly muffled as he had buried his face into Ginny's soft hair.

Ginny felt her heart skip a beat. "I thought you _didnt do girlfriends_." Her voice was teasing and Marcus chuckled softly.

"Yeah, i think once you moved here that went soaring out the window." 

Ginny snuggled her face closer into Marcus' chest and mumbled a "Sure."

Marcus kissed the top of her head. "Hey." Ginny looked up. "I love you."

Ginny felt her heart sore and her face relax into a smile. She remembered her father's words from the other day. _You can't choose who you love_. If Ginny Miller from the beginning of sophomore year could see her now, she'd have a heart attack. She'd definitely demand a refund and cackle at the thought of her ever _loving_ Marcus Baker and Marcus Baker loving her. 

This wasn't beginning-of-sophomore-year Ginny though.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for some reason I really like my ending but I feel like it sounds a bit cringy. Just-can someone tell me whether the ending was nice or not cuz I really don't know.
> 
> Following that, I might end this right here. I don't know, it just seems like the right place to end. Or another option would be it ends after the play that Max was in. Your guys' choice!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday at school after the breakup(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter, although there's barely any dialogue or couple content. I'm sorryyy, I'm just not good at those. I WILL try my best, but this chapter has more words and recounting than talking or romance

Ginny glanced at Max, who was still slaving away at her English work. Ginny had finished a while back, and since Mr. Gitten’s racist ass refused to see that Ginny was finished and was ignoring her, Ginny was left to her own devices.

So, Ginny’s thoughts drifted to what had happened on Sunday. 

Before leaving Marcus’ bedroom on Saturday, Ginny had given him his phone back. Austin had been getting babysat by Ellen downstairs so they both went home together. When Ginny had met Marcus again on Sunday, it had been in the living room with MANG. Both she and Marcus had told them about getting together. They all seemed ok with it, but Abby, Maxine and Norah had threatened that “If you break my best friend’s heart, I’ll dropkick you out your window and make you bang your head so bad it’ll make your concussion feel like a needle prick” - Maxine Baker. Marcus had raised his hands and muttered an “Ok, ok, geez”, but he smiled fondly at an embarrassed Ginny. 

They didn't tell Ellen and Georgia yet; Ellen would be ecstatic and would fully support it, but Georgia always saw Marcus as a delinquent stoner kid. With Ellen and Georgia being best friends, it would get to her and she wouldn’t be happy that Ginny was keeping secrets. She had heard of her daughter and Hunter’s break up and that Ginny liked someone else, but nothing else. So they decided to wait about a week, maybe after the election to tell them (Ginny assumed that if they won, Georgia would be in a good mood and therefore it wouldn’t cause a big reaction.)

So this was a secret between MANG and Marcus (Marcus didn’t have super close friends to tell.)

Walking into school this morning had been sort of intimidating. Ginny had realized as soon as a girl came questioning her about her breakup, that Hunter had come early and the word had spread. Ginny was slightly annoyed that everyone was in her business, but then she had countered that with the fact that she shouldn’t have dated the most popular guy in school if she wanted a private life for her 3 years at school.

This feeling, however, had made her realize how much she hated how much people would poke into others’ business. Then she realized, in embarrassment, that that was exactly what she was doing with her mom. 

As Marcus and Ginny were keeping their relationship a secret, all Ginny could do was brush her fingertips against his as he left. She received a soft smile from him as they parted ways.

“You know, since Abby’s mentioned it, you two do look cute together,” Maxine murmured under her breath, just loud enough for Ginny to hear. She had blushed a bit and quickened her pace to her locker.

Whenever someone would ask what happened to her and Hunter, Ginny would internally battle her irritation and simply say that she didn’t feel like it was working. When they asked for details, she just stared at them until they got the memo.

Once they had gotten to their lockers, Max had seen Sophie walking down the hall and immediately got nervous. Abby saw this and steered her away into the washroom. Max had come into English a few minutes late, so Ginny could conclude that Max had started crying, maybe the shock of seeing Sophie and not being able to just be with her.

A few more periods passed. Marcus was in a few and Norah could see him and Ginny exchange words and slight finger brushes. The school was well acquainted with the fact that Ginny and Marcus were friends a while ago, so they didn’t have to hide that at least. Norah was seriously sympathizing that they weren’t open. She couldn’t imagine her and Jordan having a relationship in secret, not being able to give him pecks on the cheek or hold his hand at lunch under the table.

When it was time for lunch, they walked to their usual table. Too late, Norah realized that it would be awkward sitting by your ex but by that time, Abby and Max already sat down with Hunter and his friends. Hunter looked up when they arrived and smiled tightly at Ginny. Ginny gave a half-smile back. Even though they broke up on good terms, Norah believed it must still be awkward, with Hunter still having feelings for Ginny and Ginny loving someone else. 

“Hey babe,” Jordan pecks Norah’s cheek as she sat down. 

“Hey,” She murmured back. They laced their hands together under the table and watched Max rattle off about ‘Sophie’s annoying friend’ bump her in the hall. 

Norah smiled fondly as Max over-exaggerated the whole encounter. She had been with Max when it happened, and although it was intentional, the bump was nothing but a pressure on her side. 

“Soo, Anyone up for Brody’s after school?” Jordan interrupted, flinging a fry at Brody, who caught it in his mouth, ketchup smearing on his face.

“Sure, got nothin’ else to do.” Abby shrugged while taking a bite of her apple. 

Now that Norah looked more into it, Abby never seemed to be eating any type of fast food. Even at Blue Farms, she’d never get the fries or pizza. It was always a salad or something. She’d have to ask about that later, she decided.

Although everyone else was up for it, Norah could tell that Ginny didn’t really fancy going to Brody’s.

“Uh, I have a shift and then i-uh, think my mom needs me to watch over Austin or something.” Ginny coughed uncomfortably.

“Mk, I just wanna know why you and Hunter broke up,” Brody stated with a mouthful of fries.

Hunter looked up, his eyes flashing. “Bro, I told you it just wasn’t working out, alright?”

Brody shrugged, apparently not getting his best friend’s memo to ‘shut the fuck up before I throw something at you.’ “I don’t know, you two seemed perfectly fine, last time I saw.”

Last time they saw, it had been after some sort of fight. They had sort of been avoiding each other for a few days. But Brody, who meant well at least, was pretty thickheaded and rarely paid attention to his surroundings.

Norah was 90% certain his attention span would be the cause of his death one day.

Press snorted. “She probably chocked on his dick too much for a proper blowjob.”

Ginny slammed her hands on the table. “How about you evaluate yourself instead of always running your mouth about other people who don’t really need your input?!” By the end, her voice had raised a bit, and some students around them looked over in interest.

Press raised an eyebrow at her and then opened his mouth to say something, but the Hunter interjected. “Press” His voice seemed a bit strained like he was trying very hard to lash out. Press looked over at his best friend, then rolled his eyes and looked down.

Norah released a barely audible sigh of relief as the onlookers looked back at their plates with slightly disappointed looks

The rest of lunch passed by in tense silence that even Max’s jittering couldn’t break.

Norah thinks that maybe she was right in thinking that it would be awkward here, and reminds herself to sit her friends at another table next time.

After the breakup, Hunter had cried - yes, men cry - in his room for a large portion of the weekend. Ginny had been someone different. She walked into school that day months ago looking adorably awkward and out of place. She made a good impression on him when he called out Mr. Gitten for his racist tendencies. It was incredible, and Hunter almost fell in love on the first day. The day they shared their first kiss was the best day of his life, especially when the day after, she had agreed to go out with him. That had all ended on Saturday.

Hunter finished his day in a gloomy mood. He didn’t show it much, but his friends could tell he was in a mood. He ignored Press for an hour until he told him to apologize. Press promised he would, but Hunter knew he wouldn’t.

There were now rumours floating around the sophomore class of why Hunter and Ginny had broken it off. Some said that maybe they just weren’t meant to be. Others pointed out Hunter did a lot for Ginny and treated her like a princess. This led to the conclusion that Ginny had cheated on Hunter and he was just keeping it a secret because he was a good guy.

Times like these were when Hunter hated being popular and the center of attention. His relationships were always show-cased and ready to be picked and prodded at over and over. He couldn’t believe these people were stupid enough to think Ginny would cheat - at least intentionally. They didn’t know her and they were making assumptions. Hunter was trying really hard not to push his fist into the next student that came asking if Ginny really did cheat.

The day passed like that, both Hunter and Ginny denying rumours, and their respective friends scaring anyone overstepping their boundaries. At the end of the day, neither Ginny nor Hunter showed up at Brody’s, Hunter plucking at his guitar at home and Ginny passing time with Marcus and Austin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think Norah's character is so underrated. She's literally my favourite minor character on the show and I think we deserved to have more content with her. Hopefully, we'll see more of her in season 2, but for now, lemme know if I did her character any justice!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday: Day of the play/the day everything went to shit in canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have a few things to say
> 
> I know that in the show the play that Max was in was supposed to be the day after Max saw Marcus’ phone, bUT I’m gonna make the play on Tuesday night. Why? Cuz I had a play I was part of in grade 1 and it was on Tuesday night so now only Tuesday plays feel right to me. 
> 
> Also, I kinda made Hunter a bit of a dick here. I wanna (recreate?) the cheating scene and I think that Hunter would still be mad if he knew Ginny threw them away for Marcus. He does have a douche reputation though (I’m talking bout Marcus)
> 
> One more thing: I really can’t remember what happens to Austin when both his mom and sister are away so I made it so that Austin stays with Ellen. Also a few chapters back, I made it so Austin was at the Baker’s, therefore he didn’t see the letters, which solves a huge problem.

All Tuesday, Maxine (miraculously) didn’t run into or see Sophie. That was to be expected; Wellsbury Highschool was massive, and Sophie was a senior. However, Max didn’t get to revel in this as she was too nervous about the play that night. 

The school day passed without a hitch; MANG didn’t sit with Hunter’s group as yesterday proved it incapable, and the rumours had died down since Abby threatened everyone about what would happen if they kept opening their mouths.

It was one of the things Max found endearing about Abby. Her fiery attitude and deadpan remarks were the entertainment of the group, plus her party attitude made her a fun girl to be friends with. She was always so protective of her best friends, even though she had a frosty attitude to Ginny when they first met, but that was water under the bridge.

“Oh, come on, Max, you’ll do great,” Abby flopped down on the bed. 

It was after school and MANG was in Max’s room. They were watching her pace back and forth, biting her nails.

“Yeah, you’re the most talented person we know, You’ll rock that stage, just see,” Ginny reassured.

After Ginny and Marcus had confirmed their relationship, Max had been terrified that Ginny would lose interest in their friendship. Like, maybe she would only come over for Marcus, or sit at lunch with him and whatever the hell they did. Ginny’s friendship had been the best thing she got sophomore year and she hated how Ginny could easily drift away from her.

That wasn’t true though. Ginny hung out with MANG perfectly the same, she just went over to Marcus sometimes or just texted him. Max then realized how stupid she was for thinking Ginny would leave her.

“Listen, Max,” Norah put her hands on her shoulders. “You are so talented and pretty and hardworking and just  _ amazing _ . You can do this; you’ve been practicing for ages, your costume is perfection and everybody likes you. It’ll be hard to mess up, alright?”

Max nodded and then grabbed Norah into a hug. “What would I do without you girls?” Max murmured into Norah’s shoulder.

“Worry yourself to death over the smallest thing, probably,” Abby muttered underneath her breath. This warranted laughs from all the girls.

Everyone was gathered in the auditorium, waiting for the play to start. To be honest, Marcus was only here for Maxine. If she wasn’t in the play, he would be doing something more productive (preferably with Ginny). He wondered if Ginny would be up for sneaking out to the hall after watching a bit of this musical-play thing.

A few minutes had passed and Marcus thought now would be a good time to sneak out as everyone was intently watching. He nudged Ginny, who looked up at him, then at the doors as he was jerking his head that way. She smiled and they snuck off quietly.

Once they closed the door silently, Marcus hugged his girlfriend close. “I barely talked to you today.” He murmured.

Ginny sighed. “I know. It was a hectic day. You understand, right?”

Marcus smiled and tightened his arms around her before letting go. “Course.” He let his hands drift to Ginny’s waist, pulling her closer. He placed a hand to her chin and tilted her head up, capturing her lips with his. Ginny hummed softly against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Marcus didn’t think he’d ever get used to this feeling of overwhelming happiness that flowed through his veins every time he was connected to Ginny Miller. He felt unstoppable and charged with energy. Her lips to him were the equivalent to a charger and a phone. He supposed this was love because he’d never felt this with Padma.

Their kiss started getting slightly heated as Marcus prodded her lips with his tongue. She started playing with the hairs on the back of his neck and Marcus slipped a hand underneath her shirt. No one knows what would’ve happened after that because...

“Ginny?” A startled voice called from down the hall.

Ginny gasped and pushed away from Marcus, who really wanted to connect his fist with the voice’s nose.

It was Hunter. Marcus was in the shadows so he hadn’t spotted him yet, but he had spotted Ginny, whose lips were slightly red and her shirt was a bit messy.

“I-Hunter? What are you doing here?” Ginny asked with wide eyes. 

“I, uh, came to check on you. Because...you were sneaking out... Who is that?” Hunter finally caught a glimpse of Marcus’ face and his eyebrows rose. Then he gave a disbelieving laugh. “Wait, wait, wait.  _ This  _ is the boy you like?”

“Yeah. I’d appreciate you not telling anyone though, we’re trying to keep it on the low.” Ginny explained.

“So you threw us away... for this,  _ this  _ guy?!” Hunter jabs a finger at Marcus, who was staring at the ground a few feet away from him.

Ginny doesn’t have time to respond before Hunter starts talking again. “You threw a perfectly healthy relationship away and decided to devote your time to  _ him _ . I- do you not realize he’s gonna break your heart? He’s not committed at all. All he does is make out with girls, and smoke drugs. Is that  _ really  _ who you want as a partner?”

Words from his peers didn’t usually bother Marcus, but this time it hurt. It stung his chest like a scorpion bite. He knows what Hunter said at the end wasn’t true; he could never break Ginny’s heart now that he had her. But the beginning, of how she threw a perfect relationship away for someone like him,  _ that  _ hurt. Because it was true. How  _ could  _ Ginny throw someone like Hunter Chen away and go for Marcus? It made no sense, and soon Ginny would most likely realize that, and leave him.’

Ginny’s eyes flashed angrily. “You and your friends really love forming opinions on people you don’t even know, don’t you?  _ Shut the fuck. Up _ . You don’t know anything about Marcus and for you to call him all that is sickening. You have no idea what he went through and who he really is. Thank you for worrying about me but I know Marcus won’t hurt me, because I know the  _ real  _ him, unlike every single fucking person in this entire school that runs on rumours and impression, Alright?”

Marcus wasn't looking but he could feel Hunter’s glare on him as he walked away. 

Ginny huffed angrily and then looked back at Marcus. She walked closer to him and took his hand. “Are you ok?” She asked softly.

Marcus couldn't even look her in the eye. He kept staring at their entwined hands, thinking,  _ Hunter’s right. Why does Ginny want some trash like me? She could’ve had Hunter, the most popular guy in school. She deserves that at least, not some loner kid. She should have Hunter’s hand in hers. _

“Hey,” Ginny’s voice was firm now and it forced Marcus to look at her. “Don’t listen to what Hunter said, ok? He  _ doesn’t  _ know you, he has no right to be forming opinions. Got it?”

Marcus just smiled a bit. He still believed Hunter and Ginny could obviously see it. She held his hand up and kissed him on the wrist. The action was so simple yet so intimate. Marcus felt like he could melt with that simple touch.

“You know what my dad said once? He said ‘You can’t choose who you love. Your person is your person and nothing will change that.’” Ginny gazed up at him intensely and moved a piece of hair from his eyes. “ _ You  _ are my person, Marcus, and even if I could, I wouldn’t change it at all.”

The only thing he could do before the play ended and people started pouring out was catch Ginny’s lips into a searing kiss and whisper “You’re my person too.” 

They waited in a dark corner for Norah and Abby, then all of them went backstage to congratulate Max.

The Millers, Bakers, Abby and Norah went to Joe’s Cafe to celebrate. They toasted Abby’s performance, although the adults and Austin hadn’t even been there, but the video was spreading through Instagram.

Joe served them pizza and fries with chocolate shakes. The table wasn’t big enough for all of them, so Abby sat on Norah’s lap while Ginny conveniently got placed on Marcus. Georgia had raised her eyebrow a little, but when she saw Marcus playing a game with Austin, she relaxed. 

All in all, it was a majorly successful day; at home, Georgia even made a teasing remark about Marcus to Ginny. It seemed like she didn’t think he was a delinquent after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorryyy, but I started the scene with Hunter and I literally didn’t see any other outcome except him getting mad. I see Hunter as a sort of guy that will say anything if he’s passionate about it. For example, Ginny and his fight; he was pretty against Ginny getting the win for the essay and said so. I’m not trying to hate on him; just, as soon as I wrote the words down, I didn't think anything else would’ve happened.
> 
> Ok, I think next chapter will be Election night, which will be on Friday. I really don’t know what to do with the private investigator. He obviously thinks he’s doing the right thing telling Ginny her mom is dangerous but I don’t know what will convince Ginny to stay. Any ideas?
> 
> Also, lemme know what you thought of the Marcus and Ginny scene. I think the writing is getting less difficult, although I do have a few problems writing such intimate scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Constructive criticism (on my writing) is more than welcome. Pls read my warning in the summary
> 
> Have a good morning/day/night
> 
> Love uu


End file.
